Buffy, l'Assassin de Vampire
by Spikefan120491
Summary: Season 7. Something happens to Buffy that will affect the war in a big way. PG-13. (Isn't as boring as this summary makes it sound.)
1. Chapter One : Missing

Buffy, l'Assassin de Vampire  
  
Rating: PG-13 at the moment  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are owned by Joss Whedon, WB, Mutant Enemy, and UPN. Remember, Joss is God.  
  
Timeline: Season Seven. Imagine there is more time between Empty Places and Touched. Like, weeks. This story is in there.  
  
Spoilers: Possibly all the way up to halfway through End of Days.  
  
A/N: Apologies to the readers of It's Gotta Be Love. Serious Writers Block. Hopefully some more will come soon.  
  
A/N 2: Review, Review, Review! Reviews make the chapters come faster... Reviews are very inspiring.  
  
A/N 3: To all the people who were reading this one when it was in the wrong place: This is it. I am sooo sorry. Everything hould be simple now. Forgive me? Pleeease?  
  
Chapter One : Missing  
  
"I just don't get it. You chucked me out because I wanted to go back to the vineyard. And then Faith took you back to the vineyard. And you didn't chuck HER out." Buffy was really annoyed.  
"It's completely different Buffy" Replied Giles.  
"How?"  
"It just is. It wasn't just that you wanted to go back to the vineyard. It was a lot of other things as well."  
"I can't take this. I'm going out."  
"Where?"  
"Just out." Buffy walked over to the door and put on her jacket. "And DON'T come looking for me." And she left.  
  
That was the night she never came back.  
  
1 week later.  
  
"I just don't think that she would have stayed out this long. She would've come back. What would she eat?" Dawn was getting very upset.  
"She would've found something, Dawnie. She's very resourceful." Willow tried to comfort the sobbing Dawn.  
"Besides. What could have happened to her?" Kennedy chimed in.  
"What if Caleb got her? What if Bringers got her? What if..." Dawn was getting hysterical.  
"I'm sure she's fine, Dawn." Willow still tried to comfort Dawn, although it was getting very hard.  
  
"Er, are you going out on patrol tonight?"Giles asked Kennedy.  
"Yeah I think so."  
The potentials had started going out patrolling by themselves, but always with one of the better fighters, Kennedy, Rona, Amanda, Vi.  
  
The group walked throught the graveyard. It was just the four of them (Amanda, Rona, Vi, and Kennedy.  
It had been relatively quiet, just a few vamps, nothing they couldn't handle.  
  
All of a sudden, they heard sounds of a fight ahead of them. They ran forward, and saw a vamp, fighting with a girl. The girl was rapidly losing.  
Kennedy ran forward and punched the vampire in the face. It had a little effect, but the vampire was unusually strong.  
"What?" Said Kennedy.  
Rona ran up from behind and grabbed the vamp around it's neck. It was put off, dropped the girl, and Kennedy repeatedly punched it in the face, again, and again.  
Vi kicked her leg at the vamp's middle and it buckled to the floor.  
The vamp got up and was about to run off. It turned back and looked at Kennedy for a moment, and then was gone.  
  
Amanda was comforting the girl.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, um, I need to get home. Thanks."  
And before they could stop her, she too was gone.  
  
Rona, Amanda and Vi were puzzling over the vampire's unusual strength.  
"But what could make a vampire that strong?" thought Vi.  
"Yeah, it's so puzzling." Added Amanda.  
  
"I know why." Whispered Kennedy.  
"What?"  
"Vampire Strength, and Slayer Strength."  
  
"That was Buffy." 


	2. Chapter Two : News and Big Realisations

Buffy, l'Assassin de Vampire  
  
Rating: PG-13 at the moment  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are owned by Joss Whedon, WB, Mutant Enemy, and UPN. Remember, Joss is God.  
  
Timeline: Season Seven. Imagine that in between when Andrew and Anya went to the hospital and Buffy asks Xander to take Dawn away, there's, like, months. This story is in there.  
  
Spoilers: Possibly all the way up to halfway through End of Days.  
  
A/N: To all the people who were reading this one when it was in the wrong place: This is it. I am sooo sorry. Everything hould be simple now. Forgive me? Pleeease?  
  
A/N 2: Jason Barnett: If in my timeline there is months after Empty Places, then everyone's not gonna just sit around doing nothing. That would be depressing. And, I know there was nothing wrong with Buffy's plan. That's just what I think would have happened from the others' point of view. Also, I forgot to put my timeline up. I see where you are coming from. Does it make more sense now? Spikefan120491 P.S. This A/N got very confusing. Sorry.  
  
Chapter Two : News and Big Realisations  
  
"Good Lord. You're serious?" Needless to say, Giles was stunned.  
  
"Never been more serious. Buffy's a vampire."  
  
Kennedy, Amanda, Rona, and Vi had come back to the house with news of Buffy's new 'condition'. Everyone had been horrified when Vi came rushing in shouting "Buffy's a vampire! Buffy's a vampire!"  
  
Dawn was hysterical again. "I told you, I told you something would have happened to her."  
  
"She'll be fine Dawnie, we'll find her a deal with this." Willow was trying her best, but Dawn wasn't buying it.  
  
"You don't get it, do you? None of you have thought of it. Buffy's a vampire."  
  
"She doesn't have a freakin SOUL". 


	3. Chapter Three : Restoration

Buffy, l'Assassin de Vampire 

Rating: PG-13 at the moment

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are owned by Joss Whedon, WB, Mutant Enemy, and UPN. Remember, Joss is God.

Timeline: Season Seven. Imagine that in between when Andrew and Anya went to the hospital and Buffy asks Xander to take Dawn away, there's, like, months. This story is in there.

Spoilers: Possibly all the way up to halfway through End of Days.

A/N: Go on, beat me up for keeping you waiting so long... So Sorry!!! 4 give me!!! Please!!!

Chapter Three : Restoration

"You don't get it, do you? None of you have thought of it. Buffy's a vampire."

"She doesn't have a freakin SOUL".

Willow exclaimed "oh my goddess!" then realising what she;d said, quickly amended "Well, you know, we can give her one. I can curse her."

So that was what was decided. Willow would curse Buffy with a soul. But not until the morning. Everyone one was tired with staying up and worrying. Spike volunterred to go out and protect any Humans from the wrtah of Buffy, The Vampire Vampire Slayer.

Morning had come. Spike had retunnred home reporting that no-one had been hurt by Buffy. Now, everything was set up for the spell.

Willow with a orb of thesulah in front of her, them both surrounded by a sacred circle. Kennedy stands on one side waving burning herbs and incense over the orb. Giles stands on the other side with an open book of latin. Willow is holding a copy of the romanian curse.  
Willow casts her stones and gives Giles his cue. Kennedy continues waving the herbs and incense.

Giles: Quod perditum est, invenietur.

Translation: What is lost, return.

Willow: Not dead... nor not of the living. Spirits of the interregnum, I call.

Willow continues her chant, but starts to feel weak.

Willow: Gods, bind him. Cast his heart from the... evil... realm.

Willow gets weaker as she chants and breathes heavily.

Willow: Return. (pants) I call on... (pants)

Without warning Willow's head snaps back and she looks up with her eyes wide open. Her head snaps back down and her eyes stare into the Orb. She begins to chant steadily in Romanian as though possessed.

Willow: Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte.

Translation: I implore you, Lord, do not ignore this request.

Willow: Nici mort, nici al fiintei...

Translation: Neither dead, nor of the living...

Willow: Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul la el.

Translation: Let this Orb be the vessel that will carry his soul to him.

Willow: Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum!

Translation: So it shall be! So it shall be! Now!

Willow: Acum!

Translation: Now!

The Orb glows brightly for a brief moment and goes dark. Willow suddenly relaxes, and looks around blankly.

Across town, Buffy's eyes glow red for a moment, then she falls to the floor, crying.


	4. Chapter Four : Homecoming and Explananti...

Buffy, l'Assassin de Vampire

Rating: PG-13 at the moment

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They are owned by Joss Whedon, WB, Mutant Enemy, and UPN. Remember, Joss is God.

Timeline: Season Seven. Imagine that in between when Andrew and Anya went to the hospital and Buffy asks Xander to take Dawn away, there's, like, months. This story is in there.

Spoilers: Possibly all the way up to halfway through End of Days.

A/N: Ta Da! Another chapter! Already! This is very unusual for me. You are very lucky. :-)

Chapter Four : Homecoming and Explanations

Evening

Someone knocked frantically on the front door. Spike opened it warily. What he saw made him gasp.  
Buffy, standing there, tears coursing down her cheeks, looking so very broken. They looked at each other for a moment before Buffy collapsed into Spike's arms, sobbing.

Buffy was sat on the sofa. Everyone was tense, wondering what her state of mind was. Dawn spoke first. "Did you want it"  
Buffy spoke. "Want what"  
"To be a vampire. I mean, I quote 'I'm going out. And DON'T come looking for me"  
"God, no. I was just wandering around, in a huff, when I was ambushed by, like, eight vamps. I managed to kill, what, four of them but then one of them got me. Then everything went black and BAM! next thing I knew, I was a vampire"  
"But, you have a soul now, right?"This from Dawn.

Spike stepped forward. He gazed into Buffy's eyes for a moment before confirming "Yes, she does."

Everyone looke really relieved. But Dawn was still wondering something.  
"But... Well... Did you... I mean... Did you kill anyone? Before, I mean"  
Everyone immediatly looked alarmed.  
"No, I didn't"  
Sighs of relief echoed around the room.  
"I didn't have a chance. I'd only been awake for like, 10 minutes when I ran into you." She said to Rona, Vi, Amanda, and Kennedy.  
"Then after I ran away I had to hide because I thought maybe you'd come looking for me"  
"You mean, You haven't fed at all since you woke up?" Asked Spike.  
"No"  
"Oh, Pet we really need to get some blood into you. Come on." He said, leading her to the kitchen.

Spike took a bag of blood out of the fridge and warmed it in the microwave. When it was done, he poured it into a mug and handed it to Buffy.  
"Should be okay for you, luv. You haven't tasted human blood and so this should be just as good for you"  
Buffy raised the mug and gingerly sniffed it. Her demon immediatly recognised the smell and she unconsiously shifted into game face. She lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip. All of a sudden her demon took over and she gulped the blood down rapidly.  
"That must be better luv"  
"Much. Thanks."

Buffy walked over to Willow. "Can I ask you a question"  
"Sure. What is it"  
"My soul. Is it, I mean, exactly the same as Angel's"  
"Yes it is. Why? Oh"  
"So, I can't, um"  
"No"  
"Ok."

Buffy had gone and told Spike about her soul, and they had decided to go to Africa to get her a permanent one. Now they just had to tell the others.  
Buffy and Spike were standing in the living room, with the gange stood around them.  
Buffy started, "My soul. It's not permanent. So, me and Spike were thinking, maybe we could go to Africa and get a permanent one for me. What do you think"  
Everyone thought it was a good idea. So it was decided that Buffy and Spikwe would leave the next day, to Africa, so there was as little time as possible for Buffy to possibly lose her soul. But, for now, they all went to bed, for it had been a very tiring day. 


End file.
